


Present

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU-Modern, F/M, Honest to god smut, Kink-Impregnation, Smut, Was supposed to be a Christmas special, first attempt at writing this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Callum wakes up, and decides to treat his wife.
Relationships: Callum & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a Christmas special, but several cascading effects from hell. Both computers die, then my phone dies. Working 32 hours a week, running everyone else around to do their Christmas shopping. Mine had to wait until Christmas Eve. Anyways I wipe out my saving getting a new computer and new phone. Then I work more 32 hour weeks, and then I get the flu. 
> 
> Anyways, this was a bit of a practice bit as I want to try and incorporate some of this into Recrudescence, and my original series will be almost all about this.

Callum smiled as he watched the woman next to him sleep. She looked so peaceful, her light purple skin contrasting with their red sheets and her polyester green nightshirt. Their bedding was special order from Xadia, to make sure her horns didn’t tear it apart.

‘I’m so lucky,’ Callum thought. ‘Rayla is the most beautiful, kindest person in the world.’ He almost couldn’t believe it all those years ago when they first kissed. First in the Oasis, then when he took the initiative on the ambler. When she grabbed him, he was sure that she was going to throw him off of the ambler. But she hadn’t, and here they were nine years later. Married for four of those nine.

She was smiling slightly, and every so often she would tremble. Her thighs squeezing together occasionally, along with cycles of tensing and relaxing. In addition to the moans that had woken him up in the first place, it hadn’t been hard for him to figure out what she was dreaming of. He felt guilty that he had been neglecting her needs, and ever the hero, Rayla suffered in silence. She obviously hadn’t wanted to add to the stress he had been dealing with in his quest for justice. His quest had ultimately been successful; he had managed to prove things that the cops hadn’t been able to in a decade of their own investigations.

He not only managed to find evidence of Claudia and Aaravos’ fraud, but also of bribery of city and state officials; he had then tied them to several murders, ranging from CEO’s to a former conspirator, and his aunt. At first it had just been Aaravos and Viren, they had arranged the murders of several CEO’s of the Pentarchy. Then Viren had unseated his brother as the CEO of Katolis Pharmaceuticals, for a short time. Soren had left Viren after seeing the direction he wanted to take the company, but Claudia had remained with him. Even when Callum had outmaneuvered Viren, eventually restoring the shareholder’s confidence in Ezran. But not before Aaravos, Claudia, and Viren had arranged the murder of the CEO’s of Lux Aurea Auto, and the Neolandia Toy Company.

Callum’s aunt Amaya was the head of security at the time, and she managed to find the trail evidence highlighting their crimes. At the time, Callum had no longer believed them to be a threat, something was proven false after his Aunt’s car went up in a fireball, with her inside. Viren seemed to disappear after that, and all sightings were only of Aaravos and Claudia, eventually leading Callum to realize that the two had killed Viren. And once he had obtained irrefutable evidence of their many crimes, he found evidence that they had indeed killed Viren, in the form of a barrel full of lyme and human bones. 

He had gotten the call last night, that after they were arraigned in court, both committed suicide to avoid charges. Banishing his anger and thoughts with a firm shake of his head, Callum gently and slowly rolled out of bed, only pausing for a second when Rayla whispered, squirming on the bed.

“Right there... Callum.” 

Ascertaining that she was asleep, Callum snatched his phone from the bedside table and left the room, proceeding to the kitchen. His stomach had started growling the moment he woke up, and it was finally driving him out of their bed. Otherwise, he might have tried to scratch that itch that his wife was evidently feeling. She usually woke up before him, went for a run, and nearly finished her workout before he woke up and made breakfast. Since he woke up at four in the morning, he thought that he should take the opportunity to watch the sunrise with her. 

Callum was midway through making breakfast when his phone rang. He sighed, as he turned down the heat on the eggs to check his phone. The caller I.D flashed ‘Soren’, eliciting a groan from Callum before he thumbed ‘accept’ on his phone’s screen.

Soren had the absolute worst timing.

“Not a good time Soren, I’m in the middle of making breakfast.” Callum murmured, before shoving a spoonful of Oceanwave yogurt into his mouth.

“This won’t take long step-prince.” Soren drunkenly laughed over the loud music he was listening to.

“Alright, fine. Two minutes, and I hate that nickname.” he replied after swallowing, unable to resist sympathising with his friend knowing he would have found out last night about his sister’s death, only a few days after the cops had found his father’s remains.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m coming back to the company, now that Claudia’s dead. Don’t worry about a thing, Ezran already cleared me for duty.” Soren said over the phone.

“That’s great news Soren, but-” Callum started as the music on the other side suddenly died and Soren started shouting. Thankfully he turned away from his phone so Callum only heard Soren’s indoor voice.

“What do you mean that’s bad for my ears?! You’re putting on what?! Fuck no, Corvus!” Soren complained as Christmas music filled the phone, only to be quickly silenced, replaced by another song. “Callum, hold on, buddy, I got to talk to you about something else; I just got to deal with something real quick.”

Callum groaned as he shifted the phone to his shoulder, and resumed making breakfast. He could hear Gren’s voice through the phone, along with Corvus. Callum couldn’t make out any words and waited for nearly a minute before deciding to hang up.

He hadn’t hung up yet when a shout came through the phone. “It’s my dick in a box!”

“What the fuck?” Callum muttered before bringing the phone closer.

“It’s my dick in a box!” The three bachelors howled again. “Cause I’m wise enough to know when a gift need giving, and I-”

Callum hit end call to avoid being subjected to their howling any further. It was precisely why he had only lived with them for a month, after he moved out of his childhood home. He had never known anyone to listen to that much comedic music, nor how three men could have such horrible, off-key singing voices. ‘Their consumption borders on ridiculous...’ Callum thought as he realized something. 

The last time that he and Rayla had sex was back in August, the day after they had come back from their vacation at the Nexus, the whole mess with Aaravos, Claudia, and Viren started. Sex was something that he knew Rayla would appreciate that more than breakfast. She had long since given him a blank check to do whatever he desired to her, and he wanted to make up for the last five months. His obsession with Aaravos, Claudia, Viren, and justice had taken its toll, leaving him sleep deprived and, as he was beginning to realize, quite pent up.

Just thinking about Rayla had him at half mast, a realization that pained him. Her libido had always been higher than his, so if he was feeling this frustrated, he could only imagine how she must feel. He growled at himself in anger as he finished the eggs, then flipped the bacon.  
‘On the bright side,’ he thought to himself, ‘if we elected to have fun before going to Ezran’s, don’t have to stop for breakfast now. 

He finished Rayla’s food, plated it, and stared at the oven for a few moments. Wrestling himself, the furious thoughts he had for neglecting his wife, and the memories. The last time that Viren had been seen alive, he had told Callum that he and Rayla were incompatible. That they would end up hating each other. Viren was many things, including a liar, but he wasn’t malicious. 

So Callum had chased him, then Aaravos and Claudia when Viren disappeared. 

‘It was a trap, meant to turn Viren’s insult into a prophecy.’ Callum realized. ‘And it almost worked. But now it won’t, and I need to make it up to Rayla for this whole mess.’

When Callum’s phone rang, he picked it up and answered it without checking the caller id.

“Callum! Sorry I must have hung up!” Soren shouted through the phone, causing Callum to wince.  
He could hear the music playing through the phone, as well as the drunken howling of Corvus and Gren in the background, still listening to dick in the box.  
“Soren, I-”  
“Ooohhh! Hold on Callum!” Soren interrupted, joining his roommates in howling for a moment. “One, cut a hole in a box! Two, put your junk in that box! Three, make her open that box!”

While he was listening to the, thankfully, relatively quiet howling of the three drunkards, an idea seemed to burrow itself into his brain. ‘No, I can’t do that, It’s weird, it’s desperate, it’s... Perfectly sinful. Rayla would fucking love-’. His thoughts came screeching to a halt as an acrid smell reached his nose. ‘Fuck! Toast!’ Callum realized as he looked to his right. Just in time to see the toast pop up. It had the color and color and texture of charcoal.

“Hey! Callum! You there?!”  
“ Huh? Yeah, the damn toaster just burnt Rayla’s toast.” Callum muttered.  
“Well, look... I just wanted to say, I know I gave you a hard time growing up, and... Well, I’m sorry about that, you are like a brother to me, you and Ezran. Especially ever since Claudia- Since she started stealing.” Soren explained, sounding almost sober to Callum, even if it was for only a few moments.  
“Oh, got to go, Marcos just got here with some vodka! Bye!” Soren hurriedly said before hanging up, leaving Callum with a phone in one hand and some very odd thoughts returning to his head.

Rayla had always been a light sleeper, which was why she awoke when the bedroom door creaked slightly. Her mind quickly registered the dampness in her panties and the lack of a warm body lying next to her, making her mind race with ideas. She could hear Callum, softly and slowly treading towards her. 

‘Maybe, he wants to wake me up. With his tongue!’ She thought hopefully. Longing for something to ease the massive lady blue balls she had. Her heartbeat was racing by the time her husband had reached the bed, and she was struggling to keep her eyes closed. She didn’t want to ruin anything, afterall, if he wanted to surprise her with a bout of oral sex, who was she to object? Especially after she had long given him a blank check to do anything he wanted to her. 

A shock tore through Rayla’s mind as something warm, and soft touched her lips. ‘Oh, I see what you want now!’ she thought eagerly as she slowly parted her lips, as though she was asleep. ‘If he wants wants a blowjob, he better remember be ready for marathon, and the surprise!’  
As soon as her lips parted,something soft and warm touched her tongue. ‘Hmmm, he’s so stiff, and large, and... greasy?’ She realized quickly, and opened her eyes. 

“Hey, sleepyhead!” Callum grinned, as he pulled the sausage out of her mouth. It wasn’t his sausage, it was sausage sausage impaled on a fork. He was holding a tray of food, scrambled eggs, toast, a second sausage, and some pancakes in one hand, with a glass of milk in the other. He had made her breakfast... Not morning sex.

Rayla forced a smile and tried not to let her disappoint show. She had understood his prior obsession with justice, and let him off the hook while he was investigating. But now, Aaravos and Claudia were in prison, awaiting trial. She had always had a very active libido, and now with the surprise she had for him, she felt like she was going to explode.

A growl from her gut forced her to admit defeat in her mind. There was no way she could jump Callum’s bones without breakfast, not enough to sate the inferno in her loins. ‘Damnit Callum! Why do you have to be so thoughtful?’ She internally bemoaned. 

“Aw, thanks baby.” She said with her only half fake smile as she took the platter from Callum. Making quick of the sausage and a mouthful of eggs before noticing something was off. Her husband was just standing beside, with a big doofus smile on his face.  
“Callum?” She asked.  
“Yes, Rayla?”  
“Where’s your food?”  
“Oh, I already ate, which reminds me, stay here, finish eating, I have to clean up in the kitchen real quick.” Callum said, his eyes darting slightly to her horns at the last part. A classic sign of Callum lying.  
She must have let herself frown a little because he tried to smile a little bigger. Another sign. He was trying to keep something from her, probably because she hated most surprises. They definitely needed to talk, especially since she wanted to tell him about her decision.  
“Callum, we need to ta-”  
“After breakfast, Rayla, then we can talk until it’s time to go to Ezran’s.” Callum said as turned around and scampered out the door, forcing a sigh out of Rayla as he disappeared around a corner. 

Callum watched his wife finish up her breakfast, when he came back into their room with the present. It wasn’t the real present to her, but he was always looking for ways to keep their bedroom from growing stale,and that damned song was catchy. No, sex was great, but a vacation to Scotland to visit her foster fathers was much better. Especially when it was two months long, giving them time to go wherever they wanted to. She moved the tray off to the nightstand so that he could sit on her side of the bed.  
“Merry Christmas, baby.” Callum beamed.  
“Callum, I thought we were going to wait to open anything until we got to Ezran’s? Runaan and Ethari are going to be there this year. Besides, I wanted to tell you tha-” Rayla said, a single eyebrow raised.  
Callum smirked as he interrupted her. “I don’t think that this is something you want the family to see you opening.”  
“Oh god. It better not be an apron or oven mitts! Cooking is your job, Mister!” Rayla exclaimed, giving up on telling him before opening his present. He was stubborn and bull-headed like that sometimes, but never without reason.  
“No, but it could be regular mittens.” Callum teased.  
Rayla rolled her eyes, “Fine, give it here.”  
“Nope. You gotta open it right here.”  
“You are so lucky that you are warm.” Rayla said flatly as she made her way over to him and kissed him.  
“I am.” He affirmed, as he returned her kiss, before planting a series of small one’s on her neck.. He could feel himself hardening even further in the box, almost painfully as Rayla’s hands grasped the lid and lifted it up.

Rayla gasped as Callum’s teeth nicked her neck. He wasn’t sure if it from the nip or her discovery of his dick in the box, but he quickly found that he didn’t care when Rayla’s hand grasped his dick.  
He could feel her heart pounding under his lips, as her pulse began to race, seemingly trying to catch up to his. He pulled away from her neck to whisper in her ear, “Do you like this present?” If Callum had to guess, she probably did given how she stroking his dick.  
Rayla turned to him with a feral smile, “Oh, you have definitely stepped in it now. You owe me many, many nights of screaming.”  
“Oh,” Callum replied as he pulled away from Rayla. He savoured watching her cat that ate the canary look turn into surprise. “I guess that we can wait until tonighhhhh-”  
Callum’s smirk was wiped off his face, as his wife grabbed and pinned him to the bed.  
“Don’t even think about it! Aye need this, Callum!” Rayla growled as she stared daggers at him whilst straddling his chest..  
“Hmm.” Callum hummed appreciatively. “Have I ever told you that you are even sexier when you’re angry and that accent comes out?”  
“You should shut up now!”  
“Then you should give my mouth something else to do.” Callum suggestively quipped back, making Rayla’s eyes flash with barely contained lust. Only a moment passed before Rayla broke their locked gazes, rolling off of him just long enough to remove her panties. She let out a moan, as his tongue grazed her labia before she even settled on his face. 

Callum dove in with a smile on his face, tracing his wife’s folds with his tongue. He sighed happily as he revelled in the familiar taste of his love, as well as her admittedly dim sounds. He even relished in the pressure that her thighs were applying to sides of his head.

He saw Rayla looking down at him, her eyes half glazed over with lust, even as she continued to grind her pussy onto his face. She only paused as she stripped off her nightshirt, giving Callum a moment to dive his tongue into her hood. He circled it around her clitoris, just like how she often did to his cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Rayla hissed loudly, hunching herself over. 

For his part, Callum only increased his efforts. He would normally try and savour this, but he was pretty sure that any attempts to tease his wife would be met a display of her physical strength. That said, he was more than happy to do whatever she wanted him to. He realized as he snaked one of his arms up and around her waist, and caressed her ribs with his other hand.

Callum swirled his tongue around his wife’s clit for nearly a minute. Before withdrawing and slowly licking and nibbling his way down her lips. Slowly, his thumb reached for her clit, forcing a moan out of Rayla. He chuckled deeply at the honeyed sound, and watched with glee as the reverberations seemed to throw his wife into a frenzy. 

Callum looked up to his wife, trying to meet her eyes, only to see her throwing herself off of him.  
“Rayla, baby, are you okay?” He asked with concern as he scrambled towards her.  
His concern quickly melted away as Rayla sat up and pulled him into a kiss.

“I. Need. You. Inside. Now. ” Rayla said between kisses, before pushing Callum away. 

Callum watched as his wife got up onto her knees, and turned to face the wall. Her legs spread, and her hands on the headboard. She was looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes hooded with carnal desire, drawing him to her, like a moth to a flame. In that moment, nothing existed but her.  
The spell was broken when he bumped into her sooner than expected. Looking down he realized that he still had the box on. He quickly pulled it off and threw it to the side as he fell in behind Rayla. He grasped his member and kissed her shoulder as he closed the distance between them,

Callum suppressed a groan as he slid himself into his wife, making Rayla moan, her walls squeezing him. He slid his hands down her side, lightly touching her flanks, before they came to rest on her hips. Leaning forward, Callum whispered in his wife’s ear, “Poor thing, I’m sorry I let you get so worked up.”  
“If you’re really sorry, baby, you’ll put that tool of yours to work!” Rayla growled as she turned her head to capture his lips with hers.

As they separated, Callum grinned slyly. “Well, if you want a tool, I guess I could get one from the nightstand.” He moved to pull out and go to their nightstand when he felt his wife’s pussy clamp onto him, almost painfully.

“If you dare, I will not be respons-” Rayla started before Callum silenced her with another kiss. 

Callum leaned into the kiss as his left hand grasped one of her breasts. He began moving slowly, only to quickly pick up speed after a stern warning from Rayla. He was hyper aware of the lewd sounds that escaped from his nubile lover. A moan here, a gasp there, the way she pushed back into him; all of it told Callum how and when to change up his efforts.

Callum leaned back, taking his weight of her back, and moving both of his hands to her hips. He started thrusting harder and pulling towards him, forcing a string of delicious debauched sounds from his love. The sounds were music to his ears as he redoubled his efforts, the sounds of colliding flesh, Rayla’s moans, his grunts, the headboard slamming against the wall with every thrust, an occasional squeaking protest of the bed; it was all music to his ears. 

It wasn’t long before he felt his end approaching, forcing Callum to stop as he wanted to ensure that Rayla hit the finish line with him. ‘Oh, hallelujah!’ Callum thought as Rayla pushed herself off of him, to change positions. She wasn’t even fully on her back before she grabbed and pulled Callum towards her for a passionate kiss. 

Rayla moaned as Callum re-entered her, breaking their kiss. Her fluttering walls pulling him in deeper, while her toned legs wrapped around his waist. He felt her hands running down his back, her nails lightly scraping his flesh as they went.  
“Oh, somebody is excited!” Callum teasingly whispered in Rayla’s ear, before nibbling on the lobe.  
“I don’t think I’m the only one.” She breathily whispered back. Callum could hear the smirk in her voice, and he was ready to drive her wild and wipe the smirk off of her face.  
“Oh,you definitely aren’t. But you are the one who is so warm.” Callum started thrusting before continuing. “Wet. Tight. Mine.” Finishing each word with by fully sheathing himself inside of his wife. 

“F-fuck. Callum. T-two can play at that game.” Rayla raggedly sighed, before taking a deep breath and moaning in his ear. “I hope you have something left in you, because I want you to fill me to the brim. Breed me. Impregnate your nubile elfin wife.”

“Oh fuck!” Callum groaned as his wife’s words sent him into a frenzy. He could feel that his own words had the desired effect on her as well. Her hips were colliding his every thrust, and her nails were now digging into his back.

Propping himself up on his arms, he looked at his wife. Her hair was already a mess, her eyes were completely shut and her mouth was wide open as she panted and moaned. Callum knew in an instant that he wanted to draw her like this. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last, but somehow, this seemed like it needed to be drawn.

Callum lowered his himself without breaking his tempo, and balancing himself on one arm, he snaked the other hand down to where they were joined. The moment he grazed it, the woman beneath squirmed even more. He smiled as she opened her eyes, and kissed her. His roaming hand continue to stimulate her clit even while their tongues dueled inside their mouths.

“Callum.” Rayla whispered in his ear, after they both broke their kiss for air.  
“Rayla?” Callum breathily asked, even as he continued to thrust into her.  
“Callum. I’m so close.” She hissed.  
“Me too, baby. Going to pull out  
“Nooo! Pill gone. Fertile! Me! Insiiiide!” Rayla managed to say between Callum’s thrusts, while she locked her legs around his waist  
Callum’s brain may have froze, but his body picked up speed until Rayla screamed out less than a minute later. Her pussy’s vice grip dragging him along. Callum kept rocking himself in time with her contractions and his pulses. His gaze locked with hers the entire time.

After a few minutes, Callum had the strength to slide off of Rayla and pull her in close. “Was that a good start?” he asked, intending to sound cocky, but being too tired to manage it.  
“It was, but I think you’ll need to rest up for later.” Rayla said as she rolled over to face him. Her trademark smirk adorning her tired, but satisfied face.  
“Yeah, that really drained me. I think my dirty talk is the one that needs to be improved.” Callum said with a chuckle that died in his throat as Rayla’s expression soured a bit.  
“No, dummy. That wasn’t dirty talk. Remember what we talked about last year?” Rayla softly.  
“The-”  
“Yes, the baby one.” She interrupted him, as she grabbed one of his hand and pulled it over her womb. “I think I’m ready.”


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla receives some unexpected news. So she and Callum resolve to make up for all the time they are about to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all would be so kind, please do let me know what you think of the this one compared to the first chapter. I'm having trouble getting editors for my original project so your feedback and criticism (hopefully constructive in nature) are not welcome, but wholeheartedly sought and desired.

Rayla growled at Callum as he softly groaned. “Rayla? Why did you jump on me?”

“Callum,” she huskily whispered. “I asked Soren and Ezran to come by and pick the twins up. I made them take some milk too, they’re out until five.”

“Okay,” Callum murmured sleepily, his eyes still closed. “What time is it?”

“Nearly noon,” Rayla purred as she shifted center of balance from his lower ribs, to his hips.

“Hmmm, sounds like sleep o’clock.”

“Are you sure about that, Callum?” Rayla asked as she lowered herself onto his chest. Ensuring that her diamond hard nipples dug into his shirt. “Because aye like the sound of _hump_ o’clock better.”

“While sounds delightful,” Callum began as he finally opened his eyes and looked at his wife. Rayla was delighted to feel a bulge form the instant he realized that she was naked. Despite the hardening appendage beneath her, his voice seemed to match the confused look on his face. “Rayla, why is my crotch wet?”

“That’d be because I spent nearly ten minutes grinding on ye to wake ye up!” Rayla giggled before pressing her lips to Callum’s. Her tongue quickly wrested its way into his mouth, taking its time in exploring everything that was on offer before settling for rubbing against Callum’s tongue.

“Rayla, are you okay?” he asked when they separated for air.

“I’m on top of ye, horny as hell, and naked, and yer asking me if I’m okay?” she said with faux offense.

“It’s just that you looked in a bit of pain last time-” Callum started before Rayla cut him off.

“Callum, if something hurt, don’t ye think I would tell ye? Besides, we have lube, and I am almost wet enough to fill up a kiddie pool.”

“Ray, I know that you wouldn’t.” Callum flatly accused.

Now, I don’t know where ye got that idea, bu-”

“Really, Ray?” Callum asked unamusedly. “What about that time you wanted to try anal?”

“Well… I mean… I didn’t want…” Rayla said haltingly. “Alright, fine. I see yer point. I just wanted to offer ye something different, being that close to labor.”

Rayla slid off of Callum, “I’m sorry, Callum. It’s been an event-”

Rayla’s apology quickly turned into a squeal as Callum pulled her close and rolled them onto her back as his lips mashed together with hers. Rayla whined into the kiss as she felt Callum grind his bulge into her folds.

When they separated for air after a few minutes, Rayla whimpered.

“We can do anything you want, Rayla,” Callum whispered in her ear. “But I want you to promise me something, first.”

“Anything,” Rayla gasped as she felt her lust consume her.

“Be honest with me if something hurts. There are other ways to get off, and it wasn’t all that long ago that you gave birth to the most precious things in the world,” Callum said before gently biting Rayla’s earlobe.

Rayla moaned as she agreed. “Yes. I’ll tell ye, just get inside me, Magic Man.”

“Oh, no, no,” he teased, before mashing his lips to hers. “If you want a day of sex, you are going to get it.”

Callum kissed Rayla’s neck, eliciting a heated pant from her lips. Where his lips made contact with her neck, Rayla could feel hot sparks erupt, dancing deep into her core. Feeding the fire that she had felt since this morning, it felt like it was consuming her, leaving her with nothing but need and desire.

As Callum began kissing his was down her body, her whimpers grew louder, before Rayla realized that she couldn’t take any more torture. Callum had just started on her breasts when she grabbed his head and pulled him up to her face.

“No, no Callum. I’m so horny, I want yer cock in me.”

“And I want to make sure that-”

“Shush,” Rayla said as she grabbed Callum’s face, “I miss the taste of yer-”

“And if I want to make you cum your brains out?” he teased before kissing her.

“Ah may cum just from the taste of yer cock, Callum. I’ll tell ye what, give me what I want, and ye’ll get a raincheck for day of torturing me with pleasure!” she excitedly offered.

“Sounds like deal,” Callum agreed, with a lecherous smile.

“Good,” Rayla hummed in agreement as she rolled the two of them over. “Now, let’s get ye out of those clothes.”

Callum followed Rayla into a sitting position, only breaking their kiss to strip off his shirt. Finally giving Rayla a much-desired opportunity to run her hands along Callum’s chest. He wasn’t ripped with muscles, but she always liked what she felt, and she knew how much confidence it gave Callum.

Rayla had been simultaneously excited and angry, by the call she had received a few hours earlier.

Rayla had been puking every morning the last two weeks, and discreetly scheduled a doctor’s appointment. She loved Callum, she truly did, but she had just gotten him to stop clinging to her. One severe case of morning sickness, and he smothered her for the rest of her pregnancy. So, she had snuck out to go to the doctor’s office, which was fairly easy considering that their identical twins kept both of them awake almost all night.

She suspected that she had a touch of the flu, or something else. But to rule out everything, the doctor wanted to run a pregnancy test. Rayla had never been a regular bleeder, and her body had been known to skip a month or two before, but the doctor wanted to be sure, especially since Rayla’s period hadn’t come back yet.

_The twins are barely four months old!_ Rayla had thought before stifling a laugh. _Guess his dick is as magical as it feels._

“Doctor, are you sure? I mean the twins are hardly four months old. We’ve even been using a diaphragm and condoms.”

“Princess Rayla, I know it’s odd, but it happens. The blood test confirmed it, you are seven to nine weeks pregnant. You and Prince Callum should come in Monday morning so that we can set up your prenatal care.” Rayla’s doctor started. “Does nine in the morning work?”

“Y-Yeah,” Rayla agreed, still somewhat stunned by the news.

“Okay then, my office will send you an e-mail, as a reminder. Being a new parent isn’t easy and things tend to fall through the cracks. I’ll see you and Callum on Monday then. Oh, and before I forget, I’m not putting you on pelvic rest, but if you start coming sore again, I will.”

“Alright, have a good day doctor.” Rayla murmured as she hung up.

 _Pregnant? Again? Another nine months of reduced sex? FUCK!!!_ Rayla hung her head for a moment and nearly screamed in frustration. She and Callum had been able to have sex five times since she was given the all-clear to resume sexual activity. Two of those had been interrupted by one or both of the twins waking up.

Rayla could still remember the long nights she and Callum would spend, making love. Now, they had ten minutes of quick sex at best, before one of the babies woke up. _Now I’m pregnant again._

Rayla picked up her head and smiled as an idea struck her. _Soren, Soren and Ezran can take the twins for the day!_ She quickly pulled up Ezran in her phone and hit call.

The twenty-year-old answered quickly. “Hey Rayla. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much. I-uh- I need to ask a favor of you.”

“Of course!”

“Can you and Soren come and pick the twins for a bit?” she asked.

“Sure, but why? Aren’t new parents usually defensive?”

“If you must know, Ezran, I have needs and-”

“Ah-ah-ah, my young ears!” Ezran pleaded

“I intend to ride-”

“Lalalalala, I’m not listening!”

“your brother-”

“No, no more! Too much information!”

“until neither of us-” Rayla kept going.

“Please, Rayla I’m begging you! No more,” Ezran cried.

“Oh, alright. But you’re twenty Ezran, what do you think Ellis and Aanya want to do to you?” Silence reigned from Ezran’s end.

“I-I try not think about it.” Ezran eventually said.

“When your brother tries not to think about what I want to do to him, I tie him-”

“Be there in twenty! Bye!”

Rayla laughed at the panic in Ezran’s voice. It was fun to tease her prudish brother-in-law, especially since he was easily flustered and had two women literally chomping at the bit to get in his and each other’s pants.

 _A whole day to ourselves… Sounds magical._ Rayla thought, as she felt a slow burn in the pit of her stomach. Rayla found herself determined to be breastfeeding the twins in bed tonight, from an inability to move.

It was only a few moments before Rayla felt one of her hands slip into her sleep shorts as the daydreaming about a day of nonstop sex commenced. She shivered as she teased her lower lips, while her other hand found its way to her breast.

Callum watched Rayla bite her lip as he slid of the bed. Her look of eagerness turned into hunger as he shucked off his boxers

Callum groaned as Rayla wrapped her hands around his dick. A solitary pump of her hands had Callum even more eager about to find out just what her plans were for the day.

“Ray, I love you so fucking much.”

“I know,” Rayla cooed, before licking the tip. “Hmm, I missed yer taste.”

Callum’s breathing stopped as Rayla let of his erection and positioned herself under it. The sight of his erection laying across her face, a sight so erotic, that he struggled to not cum at that moment. Rayla’s eager grin proved that she felt his struggle.

“Mmmhhh, Cal, it feels like ye’ll have a big meal for me.” Rayla purred, before drawing her tongue across his balls, and up his shaft.

“Uh, fuck, Rayla,” Callum moaned. His wife merely smiled back before wrapping her lips around him. Their locked eyes made the slow descent of Rayla’s head feel even slower, agonizing even.

Callum briefly closed his eyes, savoring the sensation before he felt Rayla pull her head back and swirl her tongue around his head. Her cheeks were hugging his shaft, with a small bulge where his head was being caressed by his wife’s tongue.

Rayla smiled, momentarily cease her suction as Callum reached to caress her face. He grinned as he cupped her face to pull her up to him.

“Did ye have to take away my treat?” she teased.

“Only because I want a treat of my own,” Callum teased back, noting how her breath caught. “I love that I can fluster you.”

“Ye shouldn’t be able to, we’ve been fucking like rabbits for years. Now, will ye let me get back to convincing ye to fuck me silly?”

“I never need any convincing, you know that. You’re gorgeous, smart, funny, daring-”

“Callum, ye know I love yer compliments, but later!” she promised, shoving Callum back onto their bed. Quickly crawling on top of him, she couldn’t help but smile. Her husband was definitely ready to perform his duties; Callum didn’t crave their intimacy, at least not like she did. But he would always rally to please her, yet it was only a small part of why she loved him.

“Earth to Ray,” Callum smirked, “Did you change your mind about today?”

Rayla replied confidently “Not a chance, mage!”, before smashing her lips to his. While their tongues danced, she could feel his cock beneath her,

Callum hummed appreciatively, “What do you want first? Something slow and intense, or something faster and harder?”

“From behind,” Rayla demanded, rolling off Callum and position herself on all fours. She wiggled her ass at him and teased, “ _Cum_ and get some!”

Callum sat up and crawled up behind her. He briefly pet her weeping sex with his hand before moving his hands to the firm globes of her ass, and one of her breasts. Leaning over her in process, causing his member to slide along the top of her lower lips.

Rayla’s whimpers from his teasing of her vagina quickly turned into small moans at the dual sensation of ther tits and ass massage. However, Callum quickly gave up when he felt the smaller of his two heads bump into something small, and stiff; eliciting a moaned curse from Rayla. He rapidly righted himself and penetrated his wife.

Rayla moaned as she felt Callum fill her, “Ohhh, fuck, Callum!”

“Not that I don’t like feeling you wrapped around me, but do you feel like sharing what brought this on?” Callum inquired, before leaning down and kissing down the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

“Well, remember how we talked about ye getting a vasectomy after we have a third child in a few years?”

“Yes,” came Callum’s muffled reply as Rayla felt him gently bite her shoulder, sending sparks to her groin.

She panted for a few moments, needing to clear her mind so that she could speak. “Apparently, Katolin soldiers seem to only succumb to chemical warfare.”

“Ray, all of my blood is in my dick, which is currently wrapped up inside of you, I’m feeling rather stupid.”

“Dummy,” Rayla sighed as Callum slid himself almost entirely out. “I’m pregnant. Again.”

Callum hummed in response, “So, you want a day of rest and relaxation?”

“No, I want a day of rough fucking, gentle lovemaking and everything in between. Ye can do that still,” Rayla teased Callum, before he filled her back up forcing a squeal out of her. “riiiight, Magic Man?”

“I think I can do that,” Callum grinned as his lips met with Rayla’s.

Rayla groaned as her tongue dueled with Callum’s. She savored the sensation of Callum’s slow but insistent thrusts, and his lips on hers. Her breath disappeared as she felt one of Callum’s hands on a breast.

Callum broke off their kiss, eliciting a quiet whimper from Rayla.

“Tell me what you want, love,” Callum teased as he stopped moving, a smirk on his face.

“Claim me, Callum. Remind me of how potent ye are. Show me why I love being yer cocksleeve!” she begged.

Callum leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Ask, and you shall receive.”

His voice seemed to have a direct line to her pussy, inflaming her need and causing her to clench down hard onto Callum’s invading member. This position was one her favorites for reason, every so often she could feel him bump into her cervix. Her pleasure wasn’t building slowly, but like a tsunami. She gasped as he switched to deeper, thrusts. Which didn’t last very long before she felt his balls slam into her clitoris on a particularly savage thrust, causing her whole body to lock up as she screamed.

Her pleasure only ramped as Callum continued to pound away at her snatch, even while it tried to milk him for his seed. By the time she was no longer overwhelmed with pleasure, she could feel another orgasm building. She resumed meeting his thrusts, desperate for him to join her next peak.

The sounds of colliding flesh filled the air, interspersed with grunts and moans, the smell of sex filled Rayla’s nostrils even as she felt Callum fill her another way over and over again. Rayla felt almost stuffed, and remembering why she was getting, only heightened her arousal. The only thing that would make her arousal complete, was Callum filling her with his cream, so she started begging.

“Callum! P-please! I want yer cum! Fill me!” Rayla cired out as Callum somehow picked up his speed. Rayla was certain that this was fastest he had ever been, he felt so fast, that it felt almost more like a vibrator than her husband’s cock. _Except better_ , she concluded just before she felt Callum spank her.

Rayla cried out in bliss as Callum’s hand left a stinging sensation on her ass, creating a surge of pleasure in her core. She bucked into his thrusts as his hand wrapped around one of her horns pulled her heads upwards, bringing her ears and neck within range of an oral assault.

Callum took the opportunity to pant sweet nothings to Rayla, in between the licks, nibbles, and gentle bites to her ears and neck. Her moans and cries were like music to his ears, prompting him to move his hands. His slid hand down from her horns to wrap around her, just underneath her breasts. Then his other hand slid down her body and found its way past her well-groomed patch and to her pearl. All it took was a gentle push and he felt her go off.

Rayla collapsed on her stomach, with Callum quickly following her. He was proud of having managed to grit his way through her first orgasm, but when she screamed his name this time, he knew there was no chance. He managed a few more thrusts before he exploded, groaning and continuing smaller thrusts in time with the tremors that started in the pit of his stomach.

As he came down from his high, he rolled himself and a still orgasming Rayla onto their sides. It didn’t take much longer for her pulsations and twitching to end, leaving the two of them panting heavily. He reflected on the news she shared with him, as held her face in his hands, her forehead resting on his.

Pregnant again, so soon. She was carrying at least another one of his children, he was glad, but he couldn’t lie himself. He was also worried. They had planned for one more, but later. This soon, it bore a higher complication rate, for both the new life, and Rayla.

 _No,_ Callum thought to himself, _there is a long ways to go before we know how this will happen. For now, life feels perfect._ He finished his reflection by giving Rayla a gentle kiss.

“Rayla?” Callum panted as they parted.

“Ye-yeah?”

“I love you”

“I love you too, honey.” Rayla replied, before they spent several minutes regaining their breath, content in just being by each other.

“What shall we do next, my sweaty goddess?” Callum eventually asked.

“Hmm, I think you should go get us some water, then, let’s see where the day takes us.”

“Why do I have to get water?” Callum complained, though he knew that the humor edging his voice gave him away.

“Because I enjoy feeling full of your spunk, and if I start moving, I’ll be leaking like a strainer.”

Callum reluctantly pulled himself out of Rayla and rolled off their bed. As he rounded the bed, his gaze met Rayla’s. She was smiling, idly stroking her midriff, “Hurry back, Loud Mage.”

“You’ll be the loud one when I get back.” Callum promised as he exited their bedroom.

Callum’s stomach growled as he entered their kitchen, reminding him that he hadn’t had breakfast before Rayla jumped him. Callum downed the glass of water between quick bites on his sandwich, his heart only beginning to slow its thundering pace. He quickly filled a second glass with water and set it aside, before polishing off his sandwich. Filling the first glass again, he grabbed the second one and returned to the bedroom.

Rayla was laying on her side, staring at and idly stroking her midriff. Callum paused at the doorway, for a few seconds, committing her heavenly visage to his memory. The angle of her horns, the content smile on her faces, the strands of hair plastered to her forehead, the swell of her breasts, the taut muscles of her abdomen, her-

“Callum?” Rayla’s voice knocked him out his reverie.

“Hmm?”

“Water?”

“Right, sorry,” he apaologized and walked towards their with the water.

“You were thinking about drawing me, weren’t you?” she teased.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Barring the twins, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and you are definitely the sexiest thing I have ever seen,” Callum replied as he sat on the edge on the bed.

“Oh really?” Rayla smirked, as she took a glass from Callum and speedily downed it. She greedily grabbed for the second one before she had even finished the first one.

Three quarters of a glass later she set the half empty glass on the nightstand, before turning her best bedroom eyes on Callum.

“Oh, you are insatiable.” Callum purred, before Rayla cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hands swiftly danced across his back, as she made sure to explore inch of his mouth.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Rayla asserted after a few minutes of kissing.

“No, no I wouldn’t.” Callum affirmed as he shifted himself to be kneeling over her prone form.

Rayla smiled at him, as she extracted her legs from underneath him and wrapped them around his waist. When she pulled him closer, Callum didn’t waste a second getting inside her.

“Callum,” Rayla whispered, “Oh, fuck.”

Callum stayed his course, burying inch after easing himself into the warm, and wet embrace of Rayla’s body. He felt her walls flutter around him, and her nails lightly scrape down his back. His eyes met Rayla’s, and he found himself enraptured. He would have been content to stay there, gazing into her eyes, with the knowledge that she was pregnant with his child. Again.

However, it was clear with seconds that Rayla had other plans for him when she pulled him to her, and pleadingly whispered in his ear. “Callum, please.”

Not one to disappoint, Callum elected for action over wasting breath on words. Callum eased him out of her, waiting until it was just the last inch before easing himself back in. Callum continued, slowly increasing his pace until Rayla whimpered in his ear.

Kissing her neck in apology, Callum quickly ramped up his efforts. Within a minute, the only sounds reaching were those of their coupling. An occasional wet squelch, as Callum’s previous load leaked out, the slapping of flesh, and her moans. The latter of which only fed his desire, and hunger for his wife’s pleasure.

It didn’t take long before Rayla stopped meeting his thrusts, while her muscles clenched, massaged, and almost sucked on him. He could feel his orgasm approaching and knew that Rayla’s vocalizations were going to keep him from ensuring that she would join him in a mutual sweet release. So, he resolved to silence his wife with a kiss.

All it took when a gentle trace of her lips for Rayla to try and devour his face. Callum returned her attempts with equal fervor, her vocalizations becoming little more than vibrations. Giving Callum the reprieve he desired, as the two separated for air.

“Rayla,” he whispered reverently in her ear.

“I-Uh, Callum!” Rayla gasped. “I love you.”

“Rayla,” Callum whispered as he nibbled her ear. “I love you so much.”

“Callum, I’m gonna cum! Please, cum with me! Pump me full!”

“You want me to lay claim to your womb?” Callum whispered strainedly.

“Yeeeeeessss!!!” Rayla screamed, her answer turning into a cry of passion as her building pleasure erupted for her core.

Callum groaned as he felt himself release into Rayla, her body was massaging his length, drawing out every ounce of him it could. Not that he minded, _if my goddess wants my cum, who am I to argue?_ He thought, before his mind was overcome by a fog of fatigue and pleasure. By some miracle, he had the presence of mind to roll onto his side and look at Rayla.

She was already asleep with a faint smile on her face. Callum smile his own tired smile. He pulled her body close to his with one arm, while his other grabbed their covers and brought them up to their shoulders. He settled down, with her head on one of his arms, and his other wrapped around her waist. He let his wife’s scent lull him into sleep.

Callum awoke to the sound of his phone ringing, and Rayla groaning. He carefully extracted his arm from her waist and was met with weak and mumbled protests. He grabbed and answered it.

“Hello?” he asked groggily.

“Callum, did you just wake up?”

“No… Yes,” he admitted tiredly.

“Great, because I’ll be there in twenty with the twins.”

“No,” Rayla murmured to Callum. “He agreed to take them until five.”

“I can hear you Rayla,” Ezran started, “Besides, it’s eight-thirty. At night.”

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” Callum acquiesced.

“Oh, thank God. See you soon, bye!”

“Hmm, how long did Ezran say?” Rayla sleepily asked.

“Twenty minutes.” Callum replied as he tried to liberate his other arm from under his wife’s head.

“Noooo!” she groaned, “This is my arm now.”

“Rayla, it still smells of sex in here. We need to open the window and change the sheets at the very least.” Callum countered, softly but firmly. His reasoning only earned him a shake of the head from Rayla.

Callum could only smile as he returned to his spot behind her and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. He moved to kiss the tip of her ear and whispered, “All of me is yours. So, what kind of a bargain can we work out?”

Rayla turned her head and stared at Callum. He could see the carnal gleam in her eyes and immediately knew what the grinning vixen wanted.

“You know, we have time for a quickie.” She said as she craned her neck up and kissed him. She broke off their kiss after a moment and adopted a serious but horny-as-hell look. “I want you to cram that gigantic cock of yours back into my tight little pussy.”

Rayla pushed Callum onto his back quickly straddled him. She wasted no time in lining him up and lowering herself until she had taken all of him.

“Rayla, you’re so beauty-”

“Callum, baby, I usually love your sweet talk, but we don’t have long. And I really want to feel you come in me again.” Rayla interrupted as she started riding him.

She reveled in the sensation, of him stretching her. She gasped audibly as one of Callum’s hands made it’s way to one her breasts, and his other made contact with her nub. She picked up the pace as Callum massaged her tits and toyed with her love button.

It didn’t take long before she was bouncing away on Callum, and he had no choice but to grope her tits with both hands. He quickly sat up and shifted his hands to her ass while his mauled every inch of her he could reach. When he whispered, “Rayla, I’m close.” She only ramped up her speed, despite how tiring her pace was. She could feel release just on the horizon just out of reach, when Callum fell back to the bed and dragged her with him. As soon as she felt him plaster her insides with the first shot, she felt everything explode into darkness.

When Callum answered the door, Soren groaned. Callum had managed to find a shirt, but not pants, or underwear. “Pants, dude! For fucks sake, pants!”

“Oh, shit, sorry!” Callum said as he scurried off.

Soren looked at the twins, dead asleep in their stroller, thankful that they hadn’t seen their father hanging dong just now. _Knowing Rayla, she probably confiscated his pants,_ Soren thought, causing him to reflect on the bind that he had just left Ezran in. Until the quiet foot falls reached his ears, causing to look up and see that Callum had at least found a pair of boxers.

“Where’s Ezran?” asked Callum.

“Oh… Let’s just say that Aanya and Ellis finally got their wish, and-uh-leave it at that.” Soren replied, before changing the subject. “The twins were fed a few hours ago, but they’ve been asleep the whole time. So-” Almost as if on cue, the twins started crying.

“Well good luck, I’ve had enough of babies for today,” Soren said hastily as he pushed the stroller in to the house and hurried away. Soren had been concerned when Callum and Rayla had moved out here, but he was never gladder then now. He had met Callum’s neighbors, and he didn’t really want Callum to scare the eighty-year-old woman across the street with his unconstrained penis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had you going didn't I? Just vague enough on the chapter that you might have thought, even for a tiny moment, that I gave her cancer or something equally horrible, right?
> 
> Anyways, glad y'all read it, as I stated before, please do let me know what you thought, this was done without an editor, and represents 146.5 hours over a month. An editor definitely would have made this faster.
> 
> P.S. A joke that I wanted to crack at her own expense (while breastfeeding), but the section and the joke always felt shoehorned and out of character.  
> “Now with your sibling on their way, my tits’ll be so saggy that I’ll be tucking ‘em into my waistband before you’re ten.”


	3. Pandemic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum steal some time away before an important interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the ill-fated lyric, “He thrust every elf, far back on the shelf.” To those who saw that reddit thread regarding The Witcher comic on r/TDP… You know what I’m talking about. I stand by it.
> 
> I know that this isn't high-quality, but fuck it. "He thrust every elf, far back on the shelf" was just too good to pass up.
> 
> And to be clear, this takes place two decades after chapter 2. The kids are away at college, and a pandemic is starting to heat up.
> 
> If you want to blame someone for this chapter's existence, blame u/Alexlun for posting song lyrics from "Toss a coin to your Witcher"

Callum entered his study, eyes glued to the notebook in his hands. _Don’t we have a press secretary for this? Why don’t we?_ He internally moaned. It was now his job to do a remote interview and explain why his company was going to keep distributing a drug to people who needed it. Not redirect all of it to research efforts that did not look promising to anyone who actually knew what they were talking about.

He didn’t hear or see Rayla until she straddled him, though, he couldn’t help but grin at the sight of his very naked wife and her antics.

“Rayla, I ha-”

“In two hours,” Rayla countered before kissing him. “Besides, the kids just texted me. With the pandemic, they’ll shelter in place for two weeks, then they’ll be coming back home.”

“Do they know what’s going to happen with their classes?” Callum asked, as one of his hand found a breast and the other came to rest on her waist.

Ralya grinned and started slowly grinding on him, while running her hands up and down his chest. “Hmm. Online, they have an extended spring break though.”

“So, we’ll have two weeks with a shelter in place order, and no kids,” Callum could only smile wider, as he knew what Rayla’s answer would be to his inevitable question. “What ever shall we do?”

“Well, I have a few ideas,” Rayla grinned, “But none of them involve pants. So, pop these evil things off!”

“Oooh, have I ever told you, just how you much turn me on when you take charge?” Callum teased as Rayla got off of him.

“Hey, that’s supposed to be my line!” Rayla pouted as he chuckled and got up from the chair. “Though, I know for a fact, that you love it when I submit myself to you.”

“It’s safe to say, Rayla, that I love you no matter what.” Callum replied as he took his shirt off.

“I know,” Rayla said coyly, before turning around and walking towards the unfinished shelving unit in the corner of his study. Callum didn’t need to know Rayla like the back of his hand to know that she was putting that extra wiggle in her steps, just for him. “Still doesn’t change the facts. Your dick is legally bound to my vagina.”

“Is it now?” Callum questioned her in a low voice, as he removed his last two articles of clothing, and slowly approached her. Taking his time to soak up her naked form. He had seen it thousands, if not tens of thousands of times over the last twenty-five years, but she was still as sexy as she had ever been.

“It is.” Rayla insisted, as he stopped close enough to her that their noses were touching. Gazing into her, eye he could feel that all the love he had for her, was returned in equal measure. All the years they had been together, and never was there any doubt, it made his heart swell.

His thoughts were broken as Rayla pulled him into her, and their lips met for a passionate kiss. Callum could feel erect cock resting against her pelvis, as she grasped his left wrist.

After almost a minute, Callum and Rayla pulled apart for air. That was when noticed where Rayla had put his hand. With a slight shake of the head and light chuckle, he started caressing her needy slit.

“Hmmm,” Rayla purred in his ear. “Can you feel how wet I am? I might be a slutty elf.

“Maybe. But you’re _my_ sexy, unfilled, tart. Aren’t you?” Callum asked, before dipping a finger into her.

“Yeesss,” she hissed. “You should fix my lack of filling.”

“Oh, I plan to. What were you thinking?”

She bit her lower lip seductively, “Something creamy.”

“Really? I thought you might enjoy something… Meaty.” Callum finished with lecherous grin of his own.

“What if I want both? A meaty main course, and a creamy desert?”

“That can be arranged,” Callum said solemnly before he grabbed her ass with both hands. He smiled when she got the idea and hopped slightly to lock her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wasted no time in setting on the topmost shelf of the half-completed bookshelf.

Callum kissed Rayla, their tongues intertwining, as he slid one hand between her legs. His left hand busied itself with caressing her body. When it made its way to cup her breast, Callum felt Rayla moan into his mouth.

He felt Rayla break off their kiss, gasping for breath.

“Callum, no more, teasing,” Rayla pleaded. “I need to you!”

Callum chuckled, “As you wish.”

Kissing his wife, Callum grasped him cock and rubbed the tip through her folds. Callum smiled through their kiss as Rayla let out a whine.

“Callum, please!” Rayla whimpered, her hands clawing at his back in her desperation.

Callum trailed kiss down her jaw and neck and neck as he slowly penetrated her, not stopping until his balls met Rayla’s skin. He started to withdraw, pausing when Rayla’s cunt squeezed him impossibly tight, her body tensing up in his arms, even as she raked her nails over his back.

After a minute, when “Was that what I thought it was?” Callum asked with a smirk.

“Yes,” Rayla panted.

“Hmm, that hasn’t happened for a while.”

“I have… Haven’t been this worked… Up in a while,” she explained between pants. “Now, fuck your needy tart, Callum!”

“My pleasure!” Callum growled as he immediately withdrew himself. Almost all the way before slamming himself back into Rayla’s snug hole, eliciting a moan from her that only encouraged Callum further.

In less than a minute, Callum was ravaging his wife’s pussy, every moan, every breath only spurred him on further. He gradually slowed his tempo to slow, deep thrusts; giving himself the opportunity to use a hand to grope Rayla’s tits. Relishing how her tits seemed to fit into his palms perfectly, and how every pinch or tweak of her nipple would earn him a hard clench from her.

He looked into Rayla’s eyes as she leaned back, and the world seemed to fade. The complaining bookcase, the wall, it was just him, and Rayla. Her eyes were dominated by their pupils and hooded, as small sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth. Her shoulder length white hair flew about, occasionally obscuring her face. Her lips were parted, allowing those delightful sounds to escape.

Looking down, Callum watched, briefly, how Rayla’s breasts shook with every meeting between their hips. After a short internal deliberation, he concluded that it too tempting of a target, and lunged forward to capture a nipple in his mouth.

Rayla’s body fell backwards flat onto her back when he latched onto her nipple. Falling with her, he hilted himself inside her, and contented himself with mauling her breast. As he swirled his tongue around the lucky nipple and applied some suction, he felt his wife’s hand pull his head closer, attempting to feed him even more of her tit.

Rayla stared at Callum’s head, as lit her body on fire. He was suckling at her left breast, while his hands were applying even more pleasure. His left was massaging her other breast, as his right made its way down to where their bodies were joined, and he started playing with her clit. Stroking it with a finger on either side, flicking it, and everything in between. 

She sighed when her husband released her nipple, and she quickly directed his head to her other one. Callum swapped his hands, massaging her left breast while using his left to play with her sex. Leaving her writhing in pleasure, but yet, seeking more. She vaguely aware of her horns carving up the soft pine of the bookcase

“Callum… More,” she requested with a whisper. In his eagerness to maul and drive her mad with his touch, his thrusting had slowed almost to a standstill. While his attention to her body was good, it couldn’t quite compare to the sensation of him stuffing her full of his cock. Over and over again.

Callum broke away from her breasts when her whimpered plea reached his ears and offered her an apology kiss. She accepted for a seconds before breaking it and giving him a pleading look and bucking herself against him. He couldn’t help but feel bad for teasing the beautiful creature he had the pleasure of calling his for nearly three decades.

As a further apology, he straightened himself and resumed pleasuring the lovely elf, he had impaled on his cock. Callum resisted the urge to plunge into his and claim her innermost depths, over and over; instead opting to resume with shallow and slow motions. He knew that he could build Rayla up to a magnificent finish, even by their standards. She might be needy and desperate now, but she would be thanking him later.

Callum grimaced as Rayla rhythmically met his thrusts and did her best to suck him deeper into her cunt. In each hand he held a globe of her ass, trying to keep her from devouring his entire prick with every thrusting. His core was getting a working, resisting the push of her vice-like legs He could tell that she was clamping down on him at the apex of every thrust, doing her best to keep him from withdrawing.

While intensely enjoyable, Callum was becoming concerned that he might not last to Rayla’s finish. With the way her body squeezed him, it was like she hadn’t eaten for three weeks and he was her meal. With a shake of his head, Callum banished his doubt. He hadn’t left Rayla hanging in nearly thirty years. He would be damned if he started today.

Dredging up a reserve he hadn’t known that he possessed, Callum let Rayla pull his hips to hers, for the briefest of seconds before pulling back and slamming his hips forward again. He moved his hands to grasp her hips, firmly rooting her for every frenzied thrust he made. Her legs pulled him towards her then relaxed before repeating, urging Callum on.

His resurgence only making Rayla gasp broken moans as he could feel her getting closer with every thrust. Between the two of them, she was wet enough that he barely felt her clenching at him. The only friction he could feel was from speed.

“Rayla!” Callum gasped. “I’m-close. Cum-with-me?”

“Cal-ngh, fuck! Please-Fill me- fill your horny tart!” she pleaded loudly, before Callum watched his wife’s body freeze and her breathing stop momentarily.

Rayla’s legs had been helping him, until this moment when they locked him, balls deeps in her. It was then that Callum saw Rayla’s mouth open in a silent scream, her back arched, and her cunt was practically sucking on him. Like a black hole.

It was the last straw, as Callum gave in to his orgasm. His vision dimmed, as he felt his balls empty themselves in what felt like a single continuous stream. Rayla’s legs fell lax from his hips, even as he felt her cunt wrack him with viscous contractions, milking him for everything he was worth.

Callum last conscious thought, was that he was on his knees. His last conscious action was to pull Rayla from the shelf and lay back with her in his arms. As his vision faded, he noted the feeling on her sleeping breath on his chest.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A series of loud beeps woke Rayla up, she groaned without opening her eyes. _Callum’s alarm… better wake him up._

“Callum…” Rayla sleepily mumbled.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

“Callum, wake up.”

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

“Huh? What? Oh, shit… my interview.” Callum said brokenly.

“What about it?”

“Its either in fifteen minutes or I’m missing it.” He explained before moving to get up.

“Nooo! Cuddles!” Rayla whined, finally opening her eyes. She saw Callum’s verdant, green eyes staring back at with a smile attached. “We didn’t get our cuddle time, because you put me in a cock coma.”

“And you put me in a pussy coma, so we’re even.” Callum reminded her gently.

Rayla groaned as she reluctantly let go of Callum. “Fine, but you have to make it up to me.”

“Deal. After this, baring other interviews I might have to do, I’ll be all yours until the kids get back home.” Callum agreed. Rayla couldn’t help but grin before she took a quick look around. Her grin quickly faded. “We can have all the naked cuddle time you want.”

The study smelled of sex and there were two, rather noticeable, wet spots on the carpet. One was right by her, and tinged white. The second, was in front of the bookcase. The bookcase, itself didn’t look great. A ray of light shined through several holes in the topmost shelf, and Rayla could see two furrows in the wood leading towards them. As well a few horn shaped holes in the wall.

“Callum, you may want to hold your meeting in the living room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hope you enjoyed. it's short, lower quality, but I had fun writing it.
> 
> AWD'S Public Health Announcements regarding SARS-CoV-2.
> 
> Just a few things I have noticed that the media has been slow to cover. 
> 
> Once you are showing symptoms, the transmission is more fecal based than oral. A fact known to science since January, so farts can spread the infection.
> 
> There are two strains of the Coronavirus. The original Wuhan strain, is found in SE Asia, Australia, and the Western U.S. With the Wuhan strain, patients are testing positive for the itself, up to 70 days after no longer displaying symptoms. Up to 16%. It is unknown if they can still spread the disease at that point. 
> 
> The other strain, has a mutation that allows it to infects cats, and dogs. To this date, no pets have been confirmed to have died from it, nor has pet to human transmission occurred. If you have a pet that develops an respiratory illness, please take them to the vet. If the virus mutates and becomes lethal to pets, the sooner the news is spread (through scientific channels, not facebook) the better.  
> Furthermore, evidence indicates that weasels are also at risk for infection, with unknown lethality.
> 
> Lastly, while SARS- CoV-2 is originally a bat coronovirus, it jumped to humans by improper cooking of a Chinese (probably) Pangolin. A poacher probably kept a few poached Pangolin in a cave that bats lived in. When these animals were sold and eaten, they were not cooked thoroughly. This is a good reminder, cook your meat until it is done.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, keep in mind that this was my first try at writing something erotic/smutty, so feedback is desired. Evn if you didn't like it, I can't improve I don't know what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
